Trece años
by Norma Black
Summary: What If..? Harry tiene trece años y se pelea con sus padres por ¿salvarle la vida?


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a K.J. Rowling._**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Voldemort me quiere matar? -titubeó un joven Harry de trece años.

* * *

Harry acababa de llegar a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad, cursaba tercero en Hogwarts. La primera sorpresa se la llevó cuando no estaban sus padres esperándolo, sino su padrino. Sirius no parecía el de siempre, tampoco, Harry notó su preocupación, pero no dijo nada, porque su padre en alguna ocasión le había dicho que desde la muerte de la novia de Sirius hace muchos años él no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Sirius y él se desaparecieron de King's Cross para aparecerse al final de la calle de su casa en Godric's Hollow. Caminaron en silencio y despacio hasta su casa. Y cuando entraron no se escuchó nada, nada de nada.

-¿No hay nadie? -le preguntó Harry a su padrino. Entonces James se asomó por la puerta de la cocina de su casa y le sonrió de manera muy forzada.

-Estamos aquí, Harry. Ven, hijo. -le dijo James. Harry echó a caminar hacia la cocina y miró a Sirius, que no caminaba con él.

-Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana. -dijo Sirius. Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. Cuando el niño se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando le musitó un _Suerte_ a James. Él le levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiñó un ojo, antes de ver a su hermano desaparecerse de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? -preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar. -dijo James. Harry entró en la cocina y vio a su madre. Sin maquillar, sin arreglarse y con los ojos rojos. Harry frunció el ceño y Lily se levantó y lo abrazó. Desde los brazos de su madre vio que había alguien más en la cocina, Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estuviste llorando? -le preguntó a su madre, preocupado. Lily forzó una sonrisa y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.- ¿Os váis a divorciar o algo así? -preguntó nervioso, mirando a su padre. Él se rió.

-El día en el que yo me quiera divorciar de tu madre será el mismo día en el que los hipógrifos dejen de volar. -le dijo James, calmándolo parcialmente.- Venga, siéntate con nosotros. El director quiere hablar contigo.

-No hice nada malo... -prometió Harry. Lily tan solo asintió y se sentó a su lado.

-Verás, Harry, vengo a hablar de Voldemort. -dijo Dumbledore.

Harry sabía de Voldemort, sus intenciones, sus ideales y lo que estaba haciendo en el mundo mágico. Sabía que sus padres pertenecían a una organización llamada _La Orden del Fénix_ , y que luchaban contra él y sus seguidores de manera clandestina. Pero Albus Dumbledore estaba allí para explicarle porque Voldemort había estado escondido en la coronilla de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de primer curso y porque había intentado llegar a él a través de su diario hacía solo unos meses. El director de Hogwarts le habló de una profecía que decía que un niño nacido a finales de julio de 1980, cuyos padres se habían enfrentado tres veces al Señor Tenebroso sería la clave para vencerlo y además de que debía matarlo o morir a sus manos, pues solo ese niño o Lord Voldemort podría vivir. Harry instintivamente se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en la frente.

-Cariño, Voldemort nos atacó hace once años, cuando tú solo eras un bebé. -le explicó James, tomando el relevo de Dumbledore.- Él fue quien te hizo eso en la frente.

Después de más explicaciones de su padre y de Dumbledore, Harry se sentía abrumado. Y Lily se dio cuenta de eso, pues les hizo una mueca a los dos hombres para que se callaran un poco. Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, hasta que notó como la mano de su madre atrapaba la suya.

-Harry...

-¿Yo soy ese niño? -la interrumpió Harry. Su madre jamás dejaría que la interrumpiera, pero en esa ocasión bajó la mirada y no dijo nada.

-Neville Longbotton está en la misma situación que tú. -le dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero nadie fue a atacar a los Longbotton, ¿no? -dijo Harry. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y Harry empezó a respirar agitadamente. Su padre frunció el ceño.

-Nosotros solo pensamos que era el momento de contarte la verdad y...

-¿¡Ahora!? -gritó Harry, interrumpiendo a su padre.- ¿¡Ahora me contáis que el mago más poderoso me quiere matar!? ¡Y todo por vuestra culpa! ¡Por la maldita manía de querer ser los héroes de todo!

-¡Harry! -le gritó su madre. Pero fue James el que se puso en pie lentamente y lo miró a través de sus gafas, severamente.

-¿Sabes? Ese mago mata a gente por no ser de sangre pura, por tener familia muggle. Gente como tu madre, gente como tú. Y perdóname si os quiero salvar la vida. -le dijo furioso, pero sin levantar ni un poco la voz.

-¡No quiero morir!

-Nadie desea morir, joven. -intervino Dumbledore.- Pero ya aprenderás que hay a quien no le importa morir por sus seres queridos.

-¿A ti no te importaría morir, papá? ¿Y tú, mamá? -preguntó Harry, culpando a sus padres de nuevo.- ¿Dejarme solo? ¿Qué más da, no?

-Ya hay gente que dio la vida por ti. -le dijo James, calmado.

-James, por favor... -le pidió Lily.

-¡Sois unos egoístas! ¡Ojalá no fuerais mis padres!

Y tras decir esto, el adolescente se marchó a su habitación. Entró en ella y dio un portazo. James bufó al escuchar el golpe y miró a Lily, sentada en la mesa, con sus manos entrelazadas, temblorosa, con la mirada fija en la mesa. James miró a Dumbledore, que no necesitó más que esa mirada para entender a James y marcharse. James se sentó al lado de Lily y entonces escuchó el primer sollozo.

-No lo dice en serio, Lily... -le dijo James, acariciando la espalda de su mujer.- Es un adolescente, que se acaba de dar cuenta que la vida no es color de rosa. Que tiene miedo.

-Es solo un niño... -dijo Lily, entre lágrimas.

-Sí, lo es. -dijo James, abrazándola y dejando que Lily apretara su puño alrededor de su camisa, llorando sobre ella.

* * *

Harry no salió de su habitación ni para comer ni en toda la tarde. Sus padres tampoco comieron, no tenían ganas. Los dos se pasaron el día en el sillón, abrazados, en silencio y sin hacer nada. Hasta que Sirius llegó. Llegó por la chimenea. James y él se conocían demasiado bien, no necesitó ni media mirada para entender todo lo que había ocurrido y subir a grandes zancadas a la habitación de su ahijado. Intentó entrar, pero notó un hechizo que se lo impedía. Pero con un Alhomora, pudo abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Harry sentado en su escritorio, con un libro de texto encima de la mesa.

-Vete, Sirius. -le dijo Harry, igual de seco y borde que había sido con sus padres.

-¿Ahora soy Sirius? ¿Ni Canuto, ni tío, ni padrino? ¿Por qué no me llamas Black, que suena todavía peor y lo odio muchísimo más? -dijo él, serio, sentándose en la otra silla que había en la habitación de Harry.

-No tengo ganas de verte. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

-Me alegro, pero eso no va a hacer que me vaya de aquí.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Para empezar el mismo respeto con el que yo te estoy tratando. -le dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño cuando Harry lo miró.- No te digo cariño, pero sí respeto. -dijo Sirius. Se tomó el silencio de Harry como el máximo respeto que iba a recibir por su parte.- ¿Sabes? Aquella noche hace once años fue la peor de mi vida. Marlene acababa de morir y yo estuve a punto de perder el resto de mi familia. -Harry lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que oía a Sirius referirse a Marlene McKinnon.- No me mires así, sé que Cornamenta te habló de ella.

-Pero tú nunca...

-Aquella noche, era Halloween. -dijo Sirius, interrumpiéndolo.- Descubrimos que uno de nuestros mejores amigos, el cuarto Merodeador, nos traicionó. Él era el guardián del encantamiento fidelio que os protegían a ti y a tus padres. Era un mortífago, nos engañó durante años. Era una rata cobarde.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú el guardián? ¿O Remus?

-Porque sería demasiado claro. Al principio iba a ser yo, pero pensé que Pettigrew lo haría mejor. Porque nadie se esperaría que nuestro pequeño amigo al que siempre tuvimos que defender tuviera tal poder. Y convencí a tus padres para que fuera él. Yo hubiera muerto, Harry. Hubiera muerto por vosotros. Érais, sois, lo único que tengo. Si no os tengo no quiero vivir. Pero aquella noche quien murió fue Pettigrew.

-¿Quién...?

-Yo. Sí, soy un asesino. Pero yo lo maté. -dijo Sirius. Aquella confesión hizo que todo el vello de detrás de la nuca de Harry se erizara y un escalofrñio recorriera toda su espalda.- Lo atrapamos horas después del ataque, tus padres y tú estábais en San Mungo y yo estaba en el grupo que atrapó a Pettigrew. El muy cobarde lloró y suplicó, suplicó no ir a Azkaban y yo le cumplí ese deseo. Y no me arrepiento, Harry. Desde entonces sí soy yo el guardián de esta casa.

-¿Estábamos en San Mungo?

-Sí, aunque la Orden llegara, Voldemort casi os mata. Llegó solo y se enfrentó con tu padre. Estuvo a punto de ganar James, pero llegaron más mortífagos y lo atacaron. ¿No te preguntaste nunca porque James cogea de la pierna derecha? Una maldición fue a parar en ella y tiene mucha suerte que los sanadores consiquieron que pudiera seguir caminando. Y tu madre... Lily realmente fue la más valiente de todos. Me matará por contarte esto, pero a mi me mata verla llorando en el sillón de tu casa.

-¿Mamá está llorando? -preguntó Harry, suavizando el tono.

-Es tu madre y no hay nada en el mundo que más quiera que a ti. -le espetó Sirius, en tono furioso y ceñudo.- Aquella semana tus padres se habían enterado de que iban a tener otro hijo. Ibas a tener un hermano. Y tu madre le suplicó a Voldemort que no te matara, que la matara a ella. Él iba a dejarla con vida, no la iba a matar, pero ella no se iba a apartar de delante tuya.

-¿Por qué no la iba a matar? Ella es hija de muggles...

-Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Snape. Y justo cuando Voldemort iba a lanzarle a tu madre un Avada kedavra, llegamos. La Orden llegó y yo entre ellos. Lunático también estaba, y McGonagall, entre otros. Remus se quedó luchando por tu padre, pero él nos gritó que tú y tu madre estabais aquí, en esta misma habitación, y Dumbledore y yo subimos. Entre los dos no enfrentamos a Voldemort, pero una maldición _cruciatus_ fue a dar en el cuerpo de tu madre y otra sobre ti, por eso tienes esa cicatriz. Aquella noche Lily perdió al bebé. Conseguimos que Voldemort se marchara, pero se nos había escapado una vez más de entre las manos.

-He leído que las maldiciones cruciatus son letales en niños y bebés, ¿por qué no me mató?

-Porque el niño que tu madre llevaba en la barriga murió por ti. La magia a veces nos sorprende con este tipo de cosas. Pero debido a que tu hermano dio la vida por ti, tú tan solo tienes una cicatriz en la frente y no estás muerto.

-Yo no...

-¿No lo sabías? Claro que no. ¿Cómo quieres que esto se le cuente a un niño? Pero este año te vi muy maduro, mayor. Y les dije a tus padres que ya era hora de que supieras toda la verdad, la verdad de porque Voldemort te persigue. Parece que me equivoqué, que sigues siendo un niño.

-No soy un niño, Canuto.

-Entonces eres imbécil. No sé lo que les habrás dicho a tus padres, pero están los dos destrozados en el sillón de tu casa. -dijo Sirius, enfadado, señalando la puerta de la habitación de Harry.- Parece mentira, llevo años presumiendo de ti. Mi ahijado es el mejor niño del mundo. Valiente, cariñoso, inteligente... ¿Me equivocaba? -preguntó. Pero Harry no hizo más que bajar la mirada.- Mucha gente muere por esta causa, por un mundo mejor. Marlene McKinnon, el amor de mi vida; Dorcas Meadowes, la novia de Remus; los gemelos Prewett, eran los tíos de los Weasley, los hermanos de la señora Weasley... Y mucha más gente arriesga su vida a diario. Tu profesor de pociones, día a día se infiltra como un mortífago más, él es el infiltrado de la Orden. Y aun así decide salvarte el culo cada vez que te metes en líos en Hogwarts. ¿Sabes por qué siguen tus padres en la Orden? Por salvarte. ¿Por qué sigo yo? Por salvarte. ¿Remus? Por salvarte. Aquella noche tus padres perdieron un hijo, tu padre no pudo ser auror por su lesión. Y lo peor de todo. Aquella noche casi te perdemos.

-Yo no...

Pero a Harry no le salían las palabras. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Sirius se quedó con él, en silencio, unos minutos. Cuando se levantó, Harry no levantó la mirada.

-Cuando encuentres el valor que parece que perdiste, baja y habla con tus padres.

* * *

Sirius se marchó. Pero Harry no salió de su habitación en toda la noche, tampoco pegó ojo. Escuchó a sus padres irse a la cama en silencio y los escuchó a la mañana siguiente despertarse.

-¿Dormiste algo, Evans? -le preguntó James a su mujer. Harry si se esforzaba, desde su habitación podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la de sus padres. Supuso que su madre había negado con la cabeza pues lo siguiente que escuchó fue un bufido de su padre.- Se le pasará. Es nuestro hijo.

-No lo parecía ayer... -dijo Lily con la voz rota.

-Vamos, todos los adolescentes hacen tonterías. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo yo era un adolescente?

-Eras realmente insoportable. -dijo Lily, acompañado de una risita. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar. Te me estás quedando en los huesos. -le dijo James. Harry vio a través del hueco de la cerradura de su habitación a sus padres pasar por el pasillo abrazados y a James dejar un sonoro beso en la sien de Lily.

Lo que más Harry envidiaba, deseaba y admiraba de sus padres era el amor que sentían uno por el otro. Había escuchado miles de veces las historias del colegio en las que su padre era un idiota y su madre lo odiaba, pero no era lo que se demostraban día a día.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, con un encuentro de sentimientos entre los que destacaban la culpa, arrepentimiento y vergüenza; se encontró con sus dos padres desayunando como cualquier otro día. Y entonces descubrió otra cualidad de sus padres, pese a que todo estuviera mal, que estuvieran sufriendo y tuvieran miedo, jamás se lo transmitieron a Harry que creció siendo un niño que se sentía querido, cuidado y a salvo de cualquier cosa, porque sus papás estaban ahí para él.

-Canuto me ha contado todo ayer. -dijo Harry. Sus padres lo miraron y él fijó la mirada en las manos de ambos, agarradas, sobre la mesa. Vio como se apretaban las manos el uno al otro un poco más.- Todo lo ocurrido la noche en la que Voldemort nos atacó. Y me ha hablado de Marlene...

-Si te ha hablado de Marlene es porque te quiere de verdad. ¿Entiendes eso, Harry? -le dijo su padre, calmado.

-Claro que entiendo y sé que me queréis. Yo también os quiero. -dijo Harry.- Perdón por lo de ayer... Pero es que...

-¿Es que qué? -preguntó James, ante el silencio de Harry. El adolescente bufó y se dejó caer en una silla de la mesa.

-Tengo miedo.

-Y nosotros. -dijo Lily, levantando la mirada por primera vez. Harry se fijó en esos ojos que eran igual a los suyos, que seguían brillando con intensidad.

-Perdón...

-¿Quieres tostadas? -preguntó James.- Tu padrino debe de estar a punto de llegar y si no apuras te quedarás sin ellas.

-¿El tío Remus viene a desayunar? -preguntó Harry, sonriendo ante la capacidad de su padre de actuar con normalidad. James se levantó y caminó hacia la tostadora.

-No creo. Ayer tuvo una cita y esperemos que después de cenar...

-¡James! -le gritó Lily. Los dos azabaches se rieron.

-Lily ya es mayor. -le dijo James.- Harry, ¿tú sabes que los niños no vienen de Beauxbatons, ¿no?

-Sí, papá. -dijo Harry, riéndose.

-Pues tu tío Remus ayer fue a cenar con Tonks, ¿te acuerdas de ella? La chica de pelo de colores y algo torpe.

-¿Algo torpe? Papá se tropieza hasta con sus propios pies... -los tres soltaron una risita y luego una cabeza de pelo negro largo y ojos grises se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-Cornamenta, que sean cinco o seis tostadas. -dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de Harry. James rodó los ojos y Lily le guiñó un ojo. Habitualmente esa escena era al revés, Lily rodaba los ojos y James le guiñaba uno.- ¿Te puedes creer que Lunático durmió solo?

-Sirius, es tu sobrina... -le recordó Lily.

-Por eso mismo. ¿Quién mejor que Remus para Nymphadora?

-Como te escuche llamarla así... -le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Harry miró a su familia y sonrió. Su padre y su padrino peleándose con servilletas de papel y su madre gritándoles. Así es como quería que fuera siempre su vida, un juego.


End file.
